Misery Business
by Emerald's Vengeance on.Shadows
Summary: Courtney and Sapphire fight for Ruby's affections. *SONG-FIC*


**I do NOT own Pokemon Adventures~**

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

Sapphire's eye twitched as Courtney started flirting with Ruby. It was a month or two after the battle with Kyogre and Groudon.

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

A couple weeks later, Sapphire walked out of an ice cream shop, ice cream in her possession. Her eyes bright, and her mouth curved into a smile. Suddenly she stopped, gaping. Her grip on the ice cream cones loosened, and she dropped the ice cream, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Ruby…" She whispered, and she turned away from the terrible scene, Ruby and Courtney kissing.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

"I miss Courtney!" A voice wailed, and his red eyes started to get glassy.

"Shut the fuck up, Ruby!" Sapphire screeched at the boy, and Ruby's eyes widened, as she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close to her and she kissed him.

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

"What do you mean you don't miss me? You LOVE me!" Courtney screamed, pointing at Ruby.

"Is it because of that whore?" She glared at Sapphire, eyes burning with rage.

_Whoa, whatever makes you break_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

"Courtney, please leave." Ruby looked at the fighting girls. Sapphire's outfit was ripped, and Courtney's hair was messed up, and scratches were all over her body.

"Ruby-kins!" She pleaded, eyes watering.

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

"Sapphire, do you really love Ruby, or do you just say you do to every boy you meet?" Courtney asked innocently, smirking. Ruby gaped, and Sapphire growled, punching Courtney's eye. Courtney screamed, holding her eye.

"You _bitch!_"

_Cause God it just feels so good..._

_It just feels so good._

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled, grabbing her hands, and pulling her towards his body.

"Calm down… Please…" He whispered into Sapphire's ear. He then pulled away, walking over to Courtney to help her up.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

Courtney kissed a blonde boy passionately, smirking at Sapphire and Ruby. She then pulled away, ending the kiss.

"See? I'm NOT desperate! I can have any guy I want!" She yelled, eyes burning with fury.

"Whore!" Sapphire muttered.

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Courtney's eyes widened, and she then narrowed her eyes.

"Look, princess! I hope you die in a ditch!" She screeched at Sapphire, who rolled her eyes.

_Whoa, I never meant to break_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

"I want that one!" Sapphire pointing to a Pokemon egg, grinning. It had different shades of brown on it, and it looked beautiful.

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

"Ee! Eevee!" A brown fox-like Pokemon purred, smiling at Sapphire and Ruby.

"Ooo!" Ruby and Sapphire squealed.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you._

"Sapphire, I love you…" Ruby murmured, kissing her forehead. Sapphire's face heated up, but she looked up.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

_Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to break_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

"WHAT?" Courtney screeched, years later, alone in a house. She was talking on the phone.

"They're getting MARRIED!" Her eyes were wide.

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

"You may kiss the bride…" The minister asked, and Ruby grinned, pulling Sapphire towards him.

"This is perfect…" Sapphire blushed at her reception.

**Not my best work, heheh…**

**Sorry if it disappointed you. (If anyone views it!)**


End file.
